The Judgment of Light Yagami
by BoogiepopShippuden
Summary: SPOILERS! When Light dies, his actions are judged by his own heart. Logic and reason will mean nothing here. Will his heart allow him to live a happy afterlife or will he be sentenced to Hell?
1. Death is not the End

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote or the Five People You Meet in Heaven (Which this story is very loosely based off of.)

A/N: If you read Execution Stanza, sorry, but this story is nothing like it, just a little side project to sort through some thoughts.

WARNING: END OF SERIES SPOILERS!

WARNING: END OF SERIES SPOILERS!

WARNING: END OF SERIES SPOILERS!

'This is it,' thought Light Yagami as he fell over, 'I'm going to die. Ryuk wrote my name in the Deathnote and now I'm going to nothingness.' His eyes shut against his will and a curtain of darkness fell upon his world.

Then his eyes fluttered open allowing rays of light to penetrate the darkness and illuminate the old task force head quarters, where he and L spent so much time chasing the Yotsuba Kira. "What happened?" He whispered. "Was it all a dream?"

"No it wasn't," said a familiar voice. A man in a white t-shirt and faded jeans appeared before him. "You're dead, Light Yagami."

"L?" Light asked, surprised to see his old rival.

"Apparently this place is important to you," L began to explain. "And I'm an important person to you. So I'm your guide to lead you to either Heaven or Hell, if you choose to call them that."

"What do you mean?" Light asked suspiciously.

"There is a good place and a bad place. Whether or not they are Heaven and Hell I shall leave for you to decide. This is your judgment and you are your own judge. So today we shall see if you really believed in your ideals. If, you truly believe that what you did was in the name of justice, then you shall go to the good place. But if, as I suspect, you realize that your actions are inexcusable, then you go to the bad place. I think I'll find this to be quite enjoyable."

…………………

Please R&R

I know its short, but this is just to practice my writing.


	2. The First Name

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote

Sorry this took so long. I had one review and had tons of other ideas to write about.

Okay, this is the second chapter, if you're here; you probably like this at least a little. I put a lot of effort into writing this, I would be grateful if you wrote a review.

……

"So, where do you think you are going to end up?" L asked the former Kira.

"I don't understand any of this," Light said, rubbing his head. "Ryuk told me there was no such thing as Heaven or Hell." While this question was on his mind, he only brought it up to avoid thinking about the riddle L had posed.

"There are two possible answers and both are simple; someone as bright as Light should be able to figure it out on their own."

Light let out a sarcastic chuckle in response to the pun on his name. 'He's right though, the answer is simple. Ryuk was either mistaken or he was just messing with me.'

"But I suppose you've already figured out the answer for yourself. You just want to avoid answering my question don't you?" L said with a mischievous smile.

In truth, Light wasn't sure where he would end up.

Light was squirming and L was enjoying it.

'All those people I killed, of course I'll be going to Hell,' he had first thought. Then he reasoned with himself, 'No I'm being judged by my own heart. I did what I had to do to help the world. Sacrifices had to be made. They were necessary.' He didn't even realize his thoughts were twisting into redundancy as he tried to claw his way out of the mental prison he had created. 'I'm not going to Hell.' He reasoned.

"Don't bother applying logic, that won't work here," warned L. "But before your judgment, we have a few places to visit."

Light felt his eyes closing against his will. When they flickered open, he and L were somewhere else entirely.

"This is the nursery school where Kurou Otoharada died," explained L.

'Kurou Otoharada, that's the first name I wrote in the Deathnote,' thought Light. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Otoharada, his first victim, waving a knife at a group of six children and two adults.

The children were cowering in fear as the adults tried to comfort them.

"Here we have your first victim," L said with a smile. "As well as the first eight people you saved."

….

TBC

Let's play a game.

More reviews equals more chapters.

While we're at it, I already have the ending planned, but tell me, where do you want Light to go?


	3. You're my Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote or Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews.

Anyway, I think I will probably not update for a while, so that I can make the next chapter longer. Rest assured though, I will finish. Unless I encounter computer troubles, cross your fingers for me please!

I hope nobody is annoyed by this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews everyone, but I have a question for LLDZ if you're reading. How long should I aim for with my chapters? I can usually get in about 1000 words if I try. Should I try to make them longer? I think I can make 2000 if I try really hard. Thanks for the help!

Okay, I don't remember how many of the hostages (if any) you actually get to see, so if I messed up, just consider this to be slightly au.

Today I've tried to include some comedy in the chapter.

And how old are kids in a nursery school anyway?

Okay I looked it up, apparently ages range from three to five.

…

Light watched in terror as the children cried, begging for their lives. Their words were inaudible, but their faces told the story well enough. They thought they were going to die!

"Kira was responsible for the deaths of many," L told Light. "But it is often easy to ignore the lives he saved as we rarely get to see a direct connection between the lives of Kira's victims and the lives of the victim's would be victims. In other words, we rarely get to witness the good side of what you do.."

One of the adults wrapped her arms around the children, begging for their lives.

Suddenly, Otoharada fell over clutching his chest. Light had just killed him.

The scene shifted again and Light found himself alone in a dark room.

"L, where are you?" He called out. There was no answer.

……

Light stepped forward, wondering what he was supposed to do. The eerie stillness of this 'nothing' struck fear into his heart. Light was a brave man when he was alive, but now felt the fear of the unknown that everyone fears. When he first used the notebook, he considered the possibility that he'd be damned to an eternity in Hell, but he summoned his courage and began writing names anyway, sacrificing himself for a just cause.

Over the course of human history, countless have given their lives up to the causes they had believed in. How many had sacrificed their after lives?

Light was sure he'd be willing to do it. However, when Light heard that their was no Heaven or Hell, he was relieved in his heart. An eternity of nothingness trumped an eternity of suffering, or so he felt at the time. But when Near pulled a magical victory out of his rectum, Light knew the end was coming. He'd pleaded for his life, wanting to delay his sentence to nothingness.

Now he found out that Heaven and Hell were real, and the possibility of going to Hell was very frightening.

Was this very fear of the possibility of Hell proof in itself that his heart did not truly believe in the methods he used? Perhaps it was evidence that he knew all along that he had been wrong to kill. Surely then, his heart would damn him to 'the bad place.'

Light continued walking through the darkness until he came across a mirror. "What is it?" He wondered aloud, having already decided that their must be some significance to having a single mirror in this world of nothingness. He tried to avoid gazing into it, for fear of what he'd see. Was it a portal into his own soul? Would it reveal his true nature?

"It is the Mirror of Erised," L joked, reappearing from nowhere, his voice sounded like some second rate salesman advertising a product nobody wanted. "It shows you your hearts deepest desires." Switching back to his normal voice, L finished with, "It's a mirror, isn't it obvious, Yagami-san? Surely, one with an ego such as yours, large enough to consider themselves a God, would have to have had at least owned one of these things in their lifetime. In fact, I bet that once you moved out of your parent's house, you bought several mirrors just so you could look at yourself all day.

"Very funny Ryuuzaki," Light said with a moan. "I meant, what significance does it hold? Surely there's a reason for it being here?"

"Yes," L replied. "It is here so you can look at it."

"But what am I going to see? At this point, it would just be anticlimactic if I just saw myself. Is it going to show a reflection of my soul?"

"You've watched one to many corny movies in your lifetime, you know that right?" L said.

"If you're not going to be helpful, please just shut up," Light moaned. "So then what does this thing do?"

"Would you just look at the damn thing?" L let out a moan. "If I knew today was going to be like this, I would have brought cookies." A puff of smoke appeared near L's hand, taking the form of a bag of chocolate chip cookies. "Oh yes, I forgot limbo was like this." He opened the bag enthusiastically and began eating handfuls of cookies in that same epic way only Deathnote characters can eat food.

Light ignored his alleged guide and finally looked into the mirror.

He saw one of the children from before, a young girl with short black hair and a warm smile. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered. She reached out of the mirror, pulling Light in. L followed.

…………

Light and L found themselves back at the nursery school.

"Again?" L asked in surprise. "Man this gets old fast. Mello's judgment was over in a few minutes," L complained.

This time however, Light and L could both hear the thoughts of one of the children, the young girl from the mirror.

'I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die!' Though she was silent on the outside, she was screaming within.

Flash!

Light and L found themselves sitting next to the girl in her father's car. "Yagami-san, do you have ADHD or something? Most people tend to stay in one place for at least a while. I've never seen anyone jump from one place to another like this."

"Why do you keep calling me Yagami-san?" Asked Light.

"It is your name isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you never called me Yagami before. We used to be on a first name basis."

L didn't answer.

"So are you excited to go to school today?" The father asked his daughter.

"Umm-hmm," the girl said with a happy nod. "Hikari said she was going to bring her favorite book today." She seemed so happy and innocent.

Flash!

"Mommy," she cried, running into her mother's arms. "I was so scared," the little girl cried.

"Don't worry, Saiyuki, everything is okay," said the girl's mom. She kissed the child on the head, assuring her that everything was okay.

It was easy to see how scared the girl's mother had been. She hung on to her girl for what seemed like an eternity.

"Thanks to you, Yagami-san, this mother was able to continue raising her daughter. You see, I've asked around and it turns out that had you not interfered, Otoharada would have killed that girl. She would have been the only one, but you did save a life that day." He paused.

Flash!

"Man this is getting annoying," complained L.

The duo found themselves back in front of the mirror once again.

"So what do you think, L?" Light asked. "Do you think using the Deathnote was the right thing to do? You said it yourself, that girl would have died." Light's resolve was still wavering, but this was helping to reassure him that his decision had been the right one. Using the Deathnote had saved a young girl's life. It still wasn't enough though. With the threat of an eternity in Hell, Light was questioning his motives more than ever.

"It's not for me to say," said L. "It is for you and you alone to decide."

Flash!

"Do you think you could stop doing that?" Asked L.

"What? It's not as if I'm doing it on purpose."

Light and L found themselves in the same café where L had once tested Light's reasoning abilities. They were even seated at the same table. A chessboard sat between them. L made the fist move, sending his Knight out with his left hand, while using his right to introduce a slice of chocolate cake to his mouth.

"We don't have time for games," Light said unenthusiastically. "We need to move on."

"Obviously this chessboard is part of you Judgment Yagami-san," L explained. "Otherwise it won't be here."

Light grunted in annoyance but decided to comply, playing a quick game with L. He was immediately reminded of L's talents as each of his moves was skillfully countered. 'I forgot how good he was. We used to play chess all the time before I killed him."

A not so random memory came back to him. He had given up the notebook along with his memories and was working with L to catch the Yotsuba Kira. Light and L would play at least one game each day, be it chess, shogi, or go. This particular game was one of their greatest chess matches.

"I've never played with anybody as skilled as you L," Light told the detective. "It's nice to finally meet an opponent who can keep me on my toes. I hope that once this case is over we can still be friends."

L smiled. "I'm sure we will," he moved his Bishop. "Check mate! That makes it 39-37."

He didn't have his memories of being Kira; this wasn't an act. He meant it, every word. He had formed a bond with L.

Back in the afterlife, Light fell out of his chair, vomiting onto the floor. The emotions welling in his stomach were too much for him to handle. 'He was my friend,' Light thought. 'L was my friend and I killed him. How is that supposed to be the way to a brighter future? I killed my friend! I killed my friend!" Somewhere along the line, his thoughts became whispers.

It was odd, he had never thought of L as a friend before, at least not while he had his 'Kira memories.' Of course not, why would he? Light and L were mortal enemies, out to get each other.

But for a short time, he had forgotten he was Kira. Though L had still suspected him, Light was sure of his innocence. During that time he had managed to form a bond with L.

Then he regained his memories and killed the detective.

After that, every game of chess, the many games of shogi, and the occasional game of go; they all felt empty. Nobody was as good as L.

He remembered the conversations and small talk. Nobody was as fun to talk to as L.

They could have been friends, but Light passed up the chance.

"We could have been friends," he whispered softly.

"That's not like you, Yagami-san. Us, friends? I thought you hated me?"

"Kira hated you, I never did. That stupid notebook changed me. It corrupted me. I was such a different person before I found it."

"Also unlike you Yagami-san. Take responsibility for your actions. Only children blame their mistakes on others. I'm not even sure who blames their problems on a notebook though."

Light did realize he was being out of character, but that was only because he was dead and struggling to adjust. The single thought that L could have been his friend ran through his head over and over. The fear of his upcoming judgment prevented him from moving on. He couldn't help but go over it in his head. He was trying to predict the outcome of his judgment.

"Am I going to Heaven or Hell?" He whimpered.

L made his move. "Check mate, Yagami-san, 52-52."

….

To be Continued!


	4. The Final Judgment

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Sorry for taking so long, I've had writer's block.

Thanks for all the reviews; I know I promised to make a longer story if I had more reviews; but this will either be the last chapter or next to last. I can't think of anything else to write about.

And I swear to Kira I tried hard to come up with an unusual name for the criminal, Paul Mogas was the best I could think of. If that name is already taken -.- I give up.

Okay, looks like this is the last chapter…ugh, I'm not to proud of the abrupt ending.

…………..

Death changes people.

The fear of death changes people.

Light Yagami knew this.

When he feared that Near would arrest him, Light begged.

Being locked up was a fate equivalent to death. Something he wanted to avoid.

When he saw his chance at victory fading away, Light transformed. He was no longer the cool calm person he was before. He went insane. He still thought he had a chance. But when it was apparent he didn't, he began to beg.

He begged Ryuuk for his life.

Something he'd never thought he'd have to do.

And now that he was dead, Light found himself changing again.

For in life, he was sure that what he was doing was right. He was sure he'd never be caught. He was sure there'd be no consequences.

…….

Light's glance turned down shyly. He couldn't bring himself to look at L's face. He felt ashamed of all the thing's he'd done. "I tried to make the perfect world. I wanted to create a utopia. That was my only goal when I started. Where did I go wrong?"

"Since I died, that's the one mystery I've been trying to solve," L admitted. "I've never been able to figure it out. Perhaps, if you make it to where I am, we can figure it out together."

Light fought back the emotions welling in his heart, he'd never felt so human in his life before. Sure, he'd felt fear when death was near, but nothing like this. "I'm not going where you are," Light whispered.

"Well, I'm sure if you think that, then it's true," L admitted.

All the light in the room faded away.

Then they flooded back in an instant.

Light found himself in an empty and cold courtroom.

'Is this where I'm going to be judged,' Light momentarily pondered. In mere moments, the answer became an obvious 'no,' when human beings faded in. They looked like ghosts for a moment, transparent an eerie, but their bodies soon became flesh, and their voices filled the courtroom.

'I recognize him,' thought Light, gazing at the defendant.

Cold and emotionless, the young man on trial showed no remorse for his actions.

He stood accused of murdering a nine-year-old child. Eyewitnesses placed him at the scene of the crime. His fingerprints were found on the knife that had been found in the victim's back.

"We the jury find, the defendant, not guilty."

Those were the words that angered a world. The case was receiving world wide publicity. Everyone blamed the jury for being biased. The defendant was a well-known movie star, Paul Mogas; a celebrity, and therefore, immune to the law. He smiled for the cameras as he waltzed out of the courthouse.

The crowds booed at the injustice.

Then he fell over, dead. He had suffered a heart attack.

The crowds cheered Kira's name.

Rewatching this scene, Light smiled. 'At least I could do some good,' he thought to himself.

That's when another flash blinded him.

…..

'Where am I?' Light wondered. He looked around at his surroundings. Though it was dark, he could make out the edges of an alleyway around him. He traced his hands across the cold brick, icy chills ran up his spine. 'I probably have to watch another murder here,' he thought to himself.

What he saw next, shocked him more than anything did so far.

A young boy stumbled into the alleyway. He was short, only nine. His black hair was short and messy, and his clothes were covered in dirt. But the thing that stood out most was the knife in his back. The young boy's sobs echoed into the night.

Light remembered the situation, the boy had gotten lost while he and his friends were playing in the park. He wandered into the alley and then

Then another figure stumbled into onto the scene, Paul Mogas. "Oh my God," he said, rushing to the boys side, "Are you alright?"

Light didn't have to see anymore to realize what had happened.

He'd made a mistake.

He'd killed an innocent person.

…………

Flash!

Light once more found himself in limbo.

"I always wondered if all your judgments were accurate," L admitted harshly. "I thought surely no human cold be right one hundred percent of the time."

"I killed an innocent person," gasped Light, thrusting his hands into his face. "I killed an innocent person." It seemed that Light could no longer hold back his feelings anymore. "I killed an innocent person," he cried out the tears pouring down his face.

"Shut up," growled L. He didn't usually like to be so rude, or use such simple words, but they were the most effective tool for the job. "I refuse to believe that you never considered the possibility you'd make the mistake. Besides, its not like you to cry. You made your choice and now you have to live with it."

Light's sobbing stopped for a moment. "You're right," Light admitted. "It's funny; I once asked my dad what the death sentence was. I was young at the time, only seven. I couldn't fathom the idea of passing judgment on another person's life. I asked, 'but what if the defendant was innocent?' I said that nobody should have the right to kill another person."

In another flash of light, the two found themselves in what looked like a throne room.

….

"Where are we?" Asked Light. He looked around at the room, it looked like the inside of an archaic stone castle. Stained glass windows let in colored light, blanketing the room in an eerie glow.

"This is it," L told him, "you're judgment."

Light stepped forward nervously. He examined the large circle on the ground, hypnotized by the golden scales painted so beautifully within.

"If you're judged worthy of Heaven, then the circle will light up," L explained. "And you'll be carried there. But if you're sentenced to Hell, then the floor will open up beneath you, and you'll be doomed for eternity."

Light stepped onto the circle, taking a deep breath.

The floor opened up beneath him, and he felt his body fall.

He instinctively thrust his hands upward, hoping to grab something, but he knew it was pointless.

The heat was overwhelming as he fell towards Hell. He could feel his skin burning.

'This is it,' he thought, 'my punishment for all I've done. I wish I could've spent a little more time with you, Ryuuzaki. I wish I could have at least learned your real name.'

...

Light felt his body jerk as he came to a halt. Slowly, his body began to move upward toward safety. He looked up in disbelief. "Ryuuzaki, what are you doing?"

"Saving you," the detective explained, pulling Light's body to safety.

"But why?" Light asked, unable to figure out L's motivation.

"Because, you are my friend," L explained with a cheesy smile.

"So what now?" Light asked. "I can't imagine that they'd let me into Heaven."

"No," L admitted, "They won't. And they won't let me back in either, after I saved you. It looks like we're stuck together forever. Sorry about that."

"Well, if its with you," said Light, "Then I don't mind."

THE END

**IMPORTANT!!**

Sorry it was so abrupt, I'm thinking of doing a sequal.

Oh, and read into that last line however you want, it was meant to be about their friendship.

Oh, and Near fans DO NOT READ THE OMAKE THE JUDGMENT OF NEAR! Its coming sometime soon, it won't be that long. Its about Light, L, Matt, and Mello, helping Near with his jusgment.


End file.
